The present invention relates in general to joining two pieces of solid material and more particularly concerns a novel joint that may be rapidly and economically established to form a permanent secure connectin between two parts. The invention is especially useful in joining parts of a loudspeaker cabinet.
One method of joining wood parts comprises a moisture-expansive wood wedge glued inside a straight-sided mortise. A disadvantage is that the joint must remain immobile while the glue dries, preventing immediate use of the joint, thereby appreciably increasing the time and cost of assembly.
It is an important object of this invention to provide an improved joint.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with a joint with substantially permanent holding power.
It is another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects independently of glue.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a wide variety of materials.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects rapidly and economically.